


Worlds Apart

by Lilith von Beilschmidt (LilithK)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/Lilith%20von%20Beilschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he had already left he can feel him closer than he should. As if there was no such thing as distance between their homes, despite being like worlds apart. A Giripan 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, people~! Uhm publishing one more story in English to practice, yay~!
> 
> Well, um, this is a little (veeery little) hundred-words-drabble I made for a girl on tumblr. Basically the challenge was making her emotional about her OTP using the less words possible (thus the shortness of this). This was written at 3-4 AM and later edited a little bit, so don't expect that much quality. But well, it was time for me to write at least a little something about my first Hetalia OP, dammit.
> 
> Anyway, try to enjoy it and such... And remember all critics done right and letting me know about my English spelling mistakes are so very welcomed here~!
> 
> Both Greece and Japan belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

He was simply standing there, in the whitewashed balcony, his right hand flying to his face again and again to give another drag to the second or third cigarette of that morning. And as he was smoking, looking blankly at his deep blue Mediterranean Sea, he was thinking about how ironic it was that it felt like there was no distance at all. That he only had to undress and swim across the blue and he'd eventually get there. There with him. Once again with him.

Letting out a grunt, in his face now a cynic smile, he turned his back to the sea and got back to his now lonely and cold room. One of his cats followed him, pressing it furry body against his leg as he purred loudly, but he was given no attention at all. Instead he took one more time the delicate yellow flower he had left on his side of the bed before leaving, and pressed it against his face, so he could smell the subtle scent it gave off, the same scent he smelt like, and simply muttered, as if he could just listen to him from so afar:

"I miss you, Kiku..."


End file.
